marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13
| StoryTitle1 = Spider-Verse - Part Five: Spider-Men: No More | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** / ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** Multiple Green Goblins Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Sweater-Clad Spider-Man Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ****** ******* ******** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* * ** *** **** * * * * ** *** * Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = On Loomworld, the Inheritors convene and Jennix apologizes to Solus for failing to stop the destruction of the cloning facility, while Brix and Bora reveal that the Spiders have taken refuge on the one world they cannot go to. Solus dismisses them, saying that as long as they have the Scion, the Bride and the Other will come to them, stating that it is time to exterminate the Spider-Totems once and for all. On Earth-3145, Uncle Ben explains that after being bitten by the spider, he became his world's Spider-Man, wearing a costume from his nephew. All went well until his nemesis, the Emerald Elf, figured out who he was and bombed the Parker household, killing May and Peter. Ben quit being Spider-Man, and when Ezekiel Sims told him he was in danger from Morlun, accepted his offer to stay in the bunker. Peter and Otto press Ben for further details as to why he let the world fall into ruin, and Ben reveals that his world's Otto Octavius held the world at ransom with nuclear weapons, but there had been a mistake and the device detonated prematurely. While Otto expresses disbelief and dismay at his counterpart's actions, Peter takes out the scrolls Jessica sent them. Silk, feeling guilty for having gotten Jessica trapped, sneaks away, but is tailed by Gwen, who offers to join her in a rescue mission. Paviitr Prabhakar and Billy Braddock have an existential discussion, with the former taking note of the overwhelming number of similarities between himself and the other Spider-Totems, especially the Peter Parker of Earth-616. Paviitr states that it feels like he and the others are echoes or distorted reflections of Earth-616 Peter, and therefore expendable in the coming battle. Billy refutes this, stating that while there are thousands of members in the Captain Britain Corps, each one is unique and special in their own way. Otto, angered by the actions of his counterpart and frustrated by the others' inability to translate the Master Weaver's scrolls, furiously snatches the scroll away and activates his holographic assistant. When Peter notes that it has a striking resemblance to Anna Maria Marconi, Otto abruptly realizes that Peter is from later in the Earth-616 timeline and therefore that he regains control of his body, with Otto losing everything. Before he can do anything, Anya Corazon reveals that, due to her original powers having come from a cult that worships the Spider-Totems, she can read the text, stating that the first scroll contains a prophecy that the Inheritors will lose to the Spiders in 1000 years in the future, and that the only way of averting this fate is by sacrificing the Other, the Bride, and the Scion, which will stop new spider-totems from rising. Mayday furiously demands they travel to Loomworld and rescue her brother, and at that point the Spiders realize that Cindy has run off again. Peter contacts her to find her in the middle of a brawl with multiversal pirates, one of whom destroys her teleporter. On Earth-802, Kaine angrily rebukes Earth-1610 Jess' attempts to console him over Ben's sacrifice, traveling to Loomworld. The Inheritors, sensing the presence of the Other and the Bride, go on the offensive. On Earth-3145, Anya states they can use the contents of the second scroll, which contains Karn's life story, to sway him to their side and turn things in the Spiders' favor. Peter contacts Kaine, who reveals he is on Loomworld and intends to kill the Inheritors himself before tapping into the Other's full power. Peter contacts his away teams, ordering them to rendezvous at Loomworld ASAP, shouting down Miguel O'Hara's protests. Earth-1610 Jess reveals that she's stuck at Jennix's base, but Miles calls in and says his squad will pick her up. On Loomworld, Kaine transforms into a massive Man-Spider as the Inheritors arrive. Morlun remarks that the last time he faced the Other, when it was hosted by Peter, it was nowhere near as powerful, and Solus remarks it is due to it being in the Center of Reality. The Other impales Solus on multiple spines mid-boast, killing him, and Morlun attacks in a rage, ripping off one of the Other's legs and stabbing it through the head, stating that they don't need it alive, only its blood. Elsewhere, Jess berates Cindy for destroying two teleporters in a single day. Gwen tries to break up the argument, but Verna, Brix, and Bora attack with multiple Green Goblins. On Earth-3145, Mayday snaps at Peter to leave Uncle Ben, who refuses to suit up, behind. Despite Ben dejectedly remarking that Mayday is right, Peter reminds him that "with great power must also come great responsibility", revealing that he kept the costume and stating that his Uncle Ben made all the difference. Otto angrily snaps at Ben to toughen up, stating that he lost more times than he won but that didn't keep him from fighting. Otto's rant inspires Ben to put the costume on one last time, and the Spider-Army sets off for the final battle. | Solicit = SPIDER-VERSE PART 5 - THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS HERE! • EVERY SPIDER-MAN EVER MUST FIGHT AND NO SPIDER IS SAFE! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included